


Someone Is On Your Side (No One Is Alone)

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle & Captain Hook | Killian Jones Friendship, Dark Swan Arc, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The love of my life has irreparably turned to the dark side, and you offer me coffee?”  or misery loves company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spoilers through episode 5.01- "The Dark Swan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Is On Your Side (No One Is Alone)

Even before he’d gone to sea, the sounds of waves had comforted him. The waves sang to Hook, serving as both a lullaby and a call to adventure yet to come. The sea was in his blood, sure as salt was in the water. He’d always felt the most comfortable around the water, and so it made perfect sense that the Storybrooke Marina was one of his favorite places in town; a place Hook often came to gather his thoughts and relax.

 Today, his thoughts were a storm, and he found no comfort in the calm of the harbor nor the sounds of the sea. He was restless, thinking and worrying about Emma, of the memories he held and those he couldn’t remember of Camelot, and a growing sense of dread that this couldn’t, and wouldn’t end well.

He loved Emma, that fact was his true north. No matter if she were The Savior or the Dark One, he would love that woman with every breath in his body. His love for Emma had caused him to transform himself once before- from Pirate to well, Slightly More Noble Pirate. If Emma called for him to turn back dark….he’d be all too tempted to turn villain again. Emma was enough, all he needed to be happy.  But his Emma, the Princess that he’d fallen for, wouldn’t be happy as the Dark One. She’d not taken on the mantle looking for power for herself; but to save Regina. His brave and noble hero, sacrificing herself for others. Didn’t he owe it to her to help her find her way back to herself? 

“You took off in an awful hurry.” Belle’s voice startled Hook out of his musings.

  “I needed some air.” He sighed. “And frankly, I didn’t think anyone would miss me.”

  “Everyone’s a bit excited right now, that’s true. Even though missing memories seem to happen all too often here, it’s still a bit scary to say the least. But we’ll figure it out. We always do. Mind if I sit by you?”

  “It’s a free country.” He shrugged. “Or at least that’s what I’m told.”

  Belle sat quickly, and offered him a takeout coffee cup from the cardboard cup holder she held in her hands. “Coffee?”  

“The love of my life has irreparably turned to the dark side, and you offer me coffee? ”   Belle shot him a look. “Really?” 

As Belle’s meaning sunk in, Hook frowned. “Aye. You’re right. I guess I forget that my sorrow is not exactly singular.”  

“Which is why I thought you might need some company. And while we’ve never been the most kindred of spirits, with you trying to kill me, more than once mind you, and destroy my husband and my true love, we are the only two people that I know that know what it’s like to love a Dark One.”

“A fraternity that no offense, I’d rather not be a part of.”

  “Not that you get a choice. The heart wants what it wants. One doesn’t get to pick their soulmate.”

  “Yeah, like Emma would ever picked me. A pirate. She’d have picked someone like Neal…a hero.”

  “To be honest, I don’t know if I would ever have chosen to love Rumple. But I fell in love with him. He has done terrible things to many people, and I know that you were one of the many people that he hurt.” Belle reached out and touched his Hook gently. “I can’t apologize for the actions he made, no more than you can apologize for Emma. It’s not our place. We just have to love them for the good that is in them, no matter how deeply it is buried inside. We have to have hope, hope that the person we love is greater than the darkness.”

  “But how do you know?”   Belle reached into her satchel, which was at her side on the bench. She pulled out the enchanted rose, still in bloom, though not looking very robust. “Rumple is dying. The darkness has been such a part of him for so long, that there’s not much left. But there is something left; and it’s the same person that I fell in love with. A good person. For as long as this rose blooms, He’s still alive. As impossible as it is, I hope that it blooms forever. I hope.” 

Hook gazed out at the horizon, lost in his thoughts for several minutes before he replied. 

“I’ve never really felt like I belonged anywhere. That was the great thing about being at sea, that things were always changing, that you were always on the verge of a discovery of something new. Even before I was a pirate, even with Milah, though I loved her….I was never at home. And now, I realize that I’ve found a home, but it’s Swan. Emma…she’s my home. People tolerate me, they forgive me for being a villain and a knave, because I’m with her. I don’t belong here in Storybrooke. Without Emma….I’m alone.”

  “No one truly belongs here in Storybrooke. We all come from different kingdoms, different stories. But somehow, we make it work. We all are a family, one that’s slightly broken, and more than a little awkward, but still good. And you, Killian, are part of that family.”

  “I’m not.”  

_”You are_.” Belle insisted. “Yes, you’re a pirate and a scoundrel, and a really bad egg, but you’ve done some very unsavory things. But you’ve done good as well. And people react to that. People don’t forgive you and accept you just because you’re with Emma. They forgive and accept you because you’ve changed; and sure that was because of Emma’s influence, but you are the one who’s transformed. And that does count for something!”

“Seriously?”

  “You are many things, Captain Hook, but you are not alone.” Belle nodded. “I’m certain of it.”

 

 Hook took a swig from the coffee cup had offered him, the first since he’d taken the cup. The taste of a fine rum assaulted his senses, when he’d been expecting the bitter sweetness of coffee. He sputtered and tried not to choke.  

“That’s rum!”  

“Do you think I’d be so foolish as to try to drink anything but with a Pirate? I read, you know.” Belle said with a grin.

  Hook laughed, for what felt like the first time in forever.   “You know luv, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” 

He said with a smile.  “Don’t push it.” Belle chuckled, her grin and laughter canceling out the harshness of her words.

_It was a start, and that was all that mattered._         
 


End file.
